worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Departures
Departures is chapter two (2) of the prologue campaign, Exodus of the Horde, in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Transcript Loading Screen Three days later, near the Lordaeron coast... Quests Main Quests Establish a Base * Objectives ** Build a Burrow ** Build a War Mill ** Build a Barracks ** Train 5 Grunts * Description ** The Orcish Horde will be arriving soon. This camp must be prepared for their arrival. Rescue Grom * Objectives ** Find Grom ** Destroy the Guard Towers guarding Grom * Description ** Apparently, the Humans have captured the Warsong clan's chieftain, Grom Hellscream. You must infiltrate the Human base and free Grom before the Humans execute him. Slay anyone who gets in the way! Mission Fails *All of your buildings have been destroyed. Hints Hints *Peons can perform a wide range of valuable tasks, such as harvesting gold and lumber, and constructing buildings. *You can queue up additional Peons by CLICKING multiple times on the TRAIN PEON button. Each unit that is queued will automatically begin training when the previous unit finishes. *When you hear a "work complete" notification, pressing the SPACEBAR will center your screen on the notification's source. *Upgrades affect both current and future troops. *Constructing an additional Barracks enables you to train multiple units simultaneously. *You can also Repair buildings by selecting your Peon, then RIGHT-CLICKING on the damaged building. *To find out more information about Upkeep, point your mouse at the Upkeep indicator in the upper-right corner of your screen. *You can attack gates to destroy them. *To unload your Peon from the Burrow, select the Burrow and CLICK on the STAND DOWN button in the command card. *You can place a rally point for your Great Hall on either a gold mine or a tree to make newly trained Peons automatically begin harvesting. *When Heroes die, their spirits persist and can be revived at an altar. To revive Thrall, select your Altar of Storms and LEFT-CLICK on the REVIVE FAR SEER - THRALL button. *Revived Heroes return to life with all of the experience, skills, and items that they had when they died. New unit acquired *Shaman - This spellcaster has a ranged attack and can cast the Purge spell on enemy units to slow their movement. Quotes Intro cinematic * Thrall: "It's been three days, and this... prophet has yet to show himself. I hope I'm not making a huge mistake by trusting him." * Grunt: "Warchief, the clans are assembling as you ordered, but it will take them some time to reach us." * Thrall: "Then we must prepare this camp immediately. I want my warriors to have food and proper lodgings when they arrive." * Grunt: "Yes, Warchief." * Thrall: "Warrior, has there been any sign of Grom Hellscream? He and the Warsong clan were supposed to have been here by now." * Grunt: "No, Warchief. We haven't heard from Hellscream in some time." * Thrall: "Damn it, Grom. Where the hell are you?" Middle cinematic * Captain: "You orcs are in violation of the Alliance Internment Act! We've already captured one of your leaders. If you surrender now, we'll spare your lives." * Grunt: "Warchief, they say they've captured one of our leaders! Maybe they're referring to Grom?" * Thrall: "I hope not. But if they have captured Hellscream, I'll make them regret it! Lok-Tar Ogar! Come, my warriors! We must drive the humans back!" Between the battle * Grunt: "The wretched humans have been destroyed!" * Grunt: "My life for the Horde!" * Shaman: "For the Horde!" * Grunt: "My life for the Horde!" * Shaman: "Power to the Horde!" * Grunt: "For the Horde!" * Grunt: "Warchief! We've found where they're holding Grom, but the area is protected by fortified guard towers!" * Thrall: "Then destroy them! Hellscream must be freed!" End cinematic * Thrall: "Grom, are you alright?" * Grom Hellscream: "I'm fine, little brother. Luckily, they've only injured my pride." * Thrall: "Great, 'cause we're getting out of here now. We're leaving the human lands for good." * Grom Hellscream: "Finally. Follow me. I have an idea." * Grom Hellscream: "We can set sail on the humans' own ships." * Thrall: "Perfect. But we'll need to wait for the rest of the Horde--?" * Grunt: "The Horde is assembled, Warchief. We await only your command." * The Prophet: "Now, go, young Thrall. Sail west to the lands of Kalimdor. It is there that you will find your destiny. It is there that your people's salvation will be assured." Narrator * Narrator: "The blinking button at the top of the screen indicates that your quest journal has been updated. To find out more about your objectives, CLICK on the QUESTS button." * Narrator: "In order to establish a base and recruit more troops, it is necessary to collect two different types of resources, gold and lumber." * Narrator: "To learn how to harvest gold, select a peon." * Narrator: "Peons can harvest gold from gold mines such as the one located here." * Narrator: "To begin collecting gold, select your peon and RIGHT-CLICK on the gold mine." * Narrator: "Once a peon has been ordered to harvest gold, he will automatically travel back and forth between the gold mine and your closest great hall." * Narrator: "Here are a few additional peons. To increase the rate of gold collection, order them to harvest from the same gold mine." * Narrator: "The amount of gold that you currently possess is displayed in the upper-right portion of your screen. As peons return to your great hall with gold, your gold stockpile increases." * Narrator: "Now that your gold income is steady, you will want to produce additional peons to construct the rest of your base." * Narrator: "To train a peon, first select your great hall." * Narrator: "There is now a TRAIN PEON button located in the command card near the bottom-right corner of the screen. To begin training a peon, simply CLICK this button." * Narrator: "Training a unit takes time. When your great hall is selected, you can see a progress indicator in the bottom-middle portion of your screen." * Narrator: "In order to support a larger population, additional orc burrows will have to be constructed. Burrows provide the food that allows you to train more troops." * Narrator: "To construct a burrow, select one of your peons." * Narrator: "Now, CLICK on the BUILD STRUCTURE button in the command card." * Narrator: "Notice that additional buttons are now available in the command card. To construct an orc burrow, CLICK on the BUILD ORC BURROW button." * Narrator: "Now, move the mouse to where you want the building to be placed." * Narrator: "Once you have found an appropriate location, LEFT-CLICK to begin construction." * Narrator: "In order to produce additional buildings, you must gather more lumber from the nearby forests." * Narrator: "To harvest lumber, select a peon and RIGHT-CLICK on a nearby tree." * Narrator: "Now that your peon has been assigned to gather lumber, he will automatically travel back and forth between the forest and your closest great hall." * Narrator: "Well placed war mills can increase the efficiency of your lumber harvesters. Try ordering a peon to construct a war mill near where your peons are chopping wood." * Narrator: "To increase the rate at which you collect lumber, train additional peons and assign them to harvest from the forest." * Narrator: "Congratulations. You have accumulated enough gold and lumber to construct a barracks. This will enable you to train additional troops for your army." * Narrator: "To construct a barracks, select a peon, CLICK on the BUILD STRUCTURE button, and CLICK on BUILD BARRACKS." * Narrator: "Now that your burrow has been completed, the peon who built it can be assigned to a new task." * Narrator: "War mills contain various upgrades that can be researched to improve your troops. To see what upgrades are available, select your war mill." * Narrator: "All available upgrades appear as buttons in the war mill's command card. To research an upgrade, LEFT-CLICK on the one you want to purchase." * Narrator: "Now that your barracks is complete, you can begin training grunts to reinforce your army." * Narrator: "To train a grunt, first select your barracks." * Narrator: "Now, CLICK on the TRAIN GRUNT button in the command card." * Narrator: "Continue producing grunts until you reach your quest requirement." * Narrator: "Your army has grown to such a large size that it now requires a portion of your income to sustain it. This maintenance cost is referred to as upkeep." * Narrator: "You have just garrisoned a peon in one of your burrows. This enables your peon to hurl spears at any enemies that come within range." * Narrator: "You have just placed a rally point for your structure. Whenever a unit finishes training from this building, he will automatically travel to the rally point's location." * Narrator: "To place a rally point, select one of your unit-producing structures, and RIGHT-CLICK on the ground where you want the rally point to appear." * Narrator: "One of your structures was damaged during the fight. To repair a damaged building, select a peon, CLICK the REPAIR button, and then LEFT-CLICK on the desired structure." * Narrator: "Move Thrall and the rest of your forces across the bridge, and locate Grom." * Narrator: "When you control multiple spellcasters at the same time, it often becomes necessary to quickly switch between them to cast their individual spells. By using the subgroup interface, you can do so without having to try to select them individually." * Narrator: "Notice that the currently selected units are displayed in the bottom-middle portion of your screen by little portraits. One of the unit portraits is highlighted with a yellow glow. This means that it is the currently activated subgroup." * Narrator: "You can switch between subgoups by pressing the TAB key or LEFT-CLICKING on one of the portraits that is not highlighted. This activates that subgroup and displays their spells in your command card." Units Named * Thrall * Grom Hellscream Creeps *4 Gnolls *1 Gnoll Poacher *1 Gnoll Warden Critters *1 Pigs *4 Sheeps *4 Vultures The battle Following the instructions of the mysterious Prophet, Thrall is assembling the clans to prepare to leave for Kalimdor. However, it would take a while before all the clans had gathered. Not having heard from the Prophet in three days, Thrall began to worry. Even more troubling was that Grom Hellscream hadn't been seen in some time. Thrall established a base in preparation for the Horde's arrival. However, just as the base was finished, a group of human footmen from a nearby Alliance internment camp approached and ordered the orcs to surrender. The human captain informed the orcs that the they had already captured one of their leaders - Hellscream. Determined to rescue his friend, Thrall and his warriors slew the human attackers and launched an attack on the interment camp. The orcs fought their way through the camp's defenses, rescuing many captured orcs in the process. Eventually, Thrall and his warriors located Hellscream, but before they could free him, they had to destroy three guard towers protecting the area. When this was done, Thrall released Hellscream. Hellscream hadn't been hurt (with the exception of his pride) and was eager to leave the human lands. He showed Thrall some human ships docked at the camp. Seconds later, the rest of the clans arrived and the Horde assembled, the orcs commandeered the ships and set sail for Kalimdor. While they were sailing Medivh watches the Horde and tells that in Kalimdor is the only place where their salvation is assured. Notes *The captain and the footmen that attack the base can die simply with the towers, the player just have to wait until they are killed so that their grunts aren't damaged. *With just the five grunts required for the first quest is enough to beat the mission. *In the demo version, the Alliance knights are replaced by two captains. Items * Media References es:Partidas Kategooria:Campaign chapters